Fame, Fame and More Fame!
Fame, Fame and More Fame! is the first episode in the Chad X series. Plot The scene shows two, big and bulky orange robots rampaging through a city, destroying buildings and cars. A boy wearing a white jacket walks to their area confidently. "Look at'cha, messing around in this city, someone gotta put you back where you belong, let me introduce you to a friend of mine called Gigantosaur!" The boy shouted, only to reveal a white, watch-like device on his wrist, he then clicks the symbol with two fingers, only for it to pop up, and for a white silhouette of a bulky, dinosaurian humanoid creature to appear, the boy pushes back the symbol, only for him to be engulfed in a blinding white light. "Gigantosaur!" Said the creature, before running towards one of the robots and punches him, his fists penetrate the robot's thick armor, the robot falls to the ground, motionless. The other robot starts firing missiles at him, only for him to grab two of them with his hands, and re-arrange their course, before hurling them at their source, they explode upon contact with the robot, who perishes in an explosion of blazing awesomeness. A beeping sound is heard, and the same white light engulfs the creature, and it transforms back into a normal human being, many helicopters arrive at the scene, and interviewers gang up on the boy, repeatedly asking him questions, to which he replied by saying "I am Chad Benson, or you call call me Chad X. I'm the new hero in town." After going home, Chad turned on the TV, only to find most, if not all, of the channels talking about him, and his door is being knocked on repeatedly, Chad looked through the window only to find an army of information-hungry interviewers. Chad was in no mood for this, and so he went to his room, closed the door and turned off the light, going to sleep, hoping that the people would cool down. Chad wakes up in horror, as screams are heard from outside, Chad looks through the window only to find double the amount of people last night, shouting his name and rooting for him. Chad was very annoyed that his sleep was interrupted by a reason that stupid, Chad wore his clothes and went to confront his "Fans". As he opened the door, many people just started running towards him, asking for his signature, some even asked him to date them! Moving on, Chad started signing whatever they gave him, and his vision was blocked, little did he know, he gave an advantage to other villains to do whatever they want while he is distracted by the hordes of the so-called "fans". Meanwhile, in another part of the city, a gigantic robot falls from the sky, and starts destroying whatever was in his way, the police come to the area, they start shooting the robotic menace, but to no avail, as they get fried and burned alive by the robot's laser beams, this extra-terrestrial robot cannot be defeated by normal human means, they need a true hero! Chad was still being distracted until his Mechatrix start to flash. "Warning: Danger detected." it said. "Vilgax's robot is attacking the east of the city." It added. Chad wanted to get out, but he was surrounded by his fans, he clicked the symbol once again and started twisting the dial, until a ghost like silhouette appeared, Chad pushed in the core, only to be engulfed in the same white light again. "Ectoplasmyte!" Said the ghostly creature, before going through the fans, he then touched the symbol on his chest, and a white light engulfs him once again. "Speedor" said a weird, blue creature, who then starts running at immense speeds, unmatched by any car, Speedor reaches the area in no time, he transforms back to a human and looks at the robot, who then spots Chad. The robot starts advancing towards Chad, as it's true purpose was to eliminate Chad Benson, Chad then clicked the symbol once again. "How about you pick on someone your size, or even better, bigger than you! Meet Ultralien!" Chad pushes down the core, only to transform into a crystal-like creature. "Ultralie- Oh wait, Diamondian...Why you piece of alien garbage!" Right as he finishes that sentence, Diamondian gets smacked by the robot. Diamondian gets on his feet, and starts firing diamond shards at the robot, managing to actually damage the robot. "That damaged you? Oh wait 'till i get the big guns...Literally." Diamondian summons gigantic crystals from the ground, and sends them towards the robot, impaling it, the robot then explodes as Diamondian is engulfed in white light, and transforms back to a human. Many interviewers come rushing in, interrogating him, to which he said "This isn't about fame, it's about doing the right thing and protecting the innocents. But hey, a little popularity wouldn't hurt." Meanwhile, a shadowy silhouette, shown to be very muscular and bulky, starts talking in a creepy voice, surely not of this world. "So, my Assault Bot has been destroyed? By the wielder of the Mecha Matrix? Hm, I should have sent more, I am not on to under-estimate the power of the Mechatrix, yet the boy is fragile, I shall observe, for the time has not come yet. Characters * Chad Benson ** Gigantosaur ** Ectoplasmyte ** Speedor ** Diamondian ** Ultralien (Mentioned) * Vilgax (Mentioned ** Vilgax's robots ** ??? (Character shown talking in the end) * Interviewers * Chad's fans Trivia * This episode could be seen as a parody of the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien episode where Ben's identity is revealed to the world. * This episode is made to introduce and foreshadow future characters and story lines. Category:Episodes Category:Chad X